Lemon Breeland
Lemon "Lemonade" Breeland-Hayes is a high strung young lol woman dedicated to what she wants and how to achieve it. She has a sweet and charming disposition. She is married to Mayor Lavon Hayes. In season 2, she and Wade bought the Rammer Jammer. In season 3 she sold her shares in Rammer Jammer to Wade and bought Fancie's with George Tucker but after a fire George pulls out and she owns Fancie's on her own. Involvement Young Life * Lemon was head cheerleader in high school, like her mother, Alice Breeland, was. (Hairdos & Holidays) * Lemon once won the Miss Cinnamon Cider pageant, like her mother, Alice Breeland did. (Hairdos & Holidays) Mobile Bay Memory Matrons (With a dream to rise to the head of it one day, like her mother Alice Breeland once did.) She takes the lead on a number of Memory Matron projects, including drafting the proposal for the restoration of the Jumping Frog Creek Bridge (Faith & Infidelity) and hosting the Turtle Derby (The Crush & The Crossbow). The Belles She takes the lead on a number of Belle projects, such as directing the construction of the Belle float for the Founder's Day Parade (Parades & Pariahs). Family Lemon is the oldest daughter of Dr. Brick Breeland and an older sister to Magnolia Breeland. Lemon is also a cousin, and close friend, to Betty Breeland, who spends her summers in Bluebell, and to Dr. Jonah Breeland, whom Lemons claimed she made him eat carpet when they were nine years old. Lemon also has a cousin Louise (Sweetie Pies & Sweaty Palms) and an Aunt Lavinia (Destiny & Denial). Abandonment Lemon and her mother were very close, and Lemon aspired to be everything her mother was- head cheerleader, Miss Cinnamon Cider pageant winner, mother, and wife. When Alice Breeland left her family to pursue her dream career as an actress, Lemon was devastated, and left with the primary care of her two-year-old sister Magnolia Breeland, and took on a great deal of responsibility, believing her father, Brick, relied on her to not be a problem. Tidings Twelve years later, during the holiday season, Lemon saw an newspaper featuring a review for a play- 'A Doll House'- held by the Daphne Theatre Company in Daphne, Alabama, and was devastated to know her mother had been just thirty miles away and hadn't tried to see her family and in anger, threw away her necklace- a precious gift from her mother- tossing it angrily into a river.. She kept this information from her father, Brick, as well as her sister, Magnolia, sharing it only with Lavon Hayes. Sighting A year after seeing the article, Lemon, telling no one, drove to an address she'd found in Daphne, intending to see her mother. However, when she arrived, it was not what she expected- her mother, looking happy, in the yard of a nice house with a man and small child, presumably her new family. Unable to handle the situation, Lemon returned to Bluebell, and shared her experience with no one, though she attempted to lean on former companion Lavon Hayes. Relationships *'George Tucker' Lemon and George were childhood sweethearts. His move to New York, NY to work for Cravath, Swaine, and Moore was a rough time for them. It's unclear what exactly their relationship was like during this time- George has said that he and Lemon kept expecting the other to join them after a while (The Crush & The Crossbow), while in a flashback, Lemon apologized for calling George, because she had agreed not to while he was away (Hairdos & Holidays). However, after two years, George returned to Bluebell, and the two were engaged. On a number of occasions, Lemon has, unbeknownst to George, struggled with feelings for an old flame, Lavon Hayes, felt threatened by Zoe Hart's presence in George's life, as well as his parents, Harold and Clora, and their obvious dislike towards her, and on numerous occasions has made comments that she may never deserve George, but will spend her life trying (Homecoming & Coming Home). Read more about George and Lemon here. *'Lavon Hayes' Lemon and Lavon met during the holiday season while George Tucker was in New York, even arguing over the Mayor's lax security, resulting in a raccoon chewing off the displayed baby Jesus' arm. At a time when Lemon was really struggling with family issues (involving her estranged mother, Alice Breeland, Lavon proved to be Lemon's only support, and it was Lavon that retrieved the necklace her mother had given her, which Lemon had thrown into the river in anger. ("No matter how angry you are, you should never throw away something that was given out of love" (Lavon Hayes, Hairdos & Holidays). Eventually, they come back together in season 4, and marry in the last episode. Read more about Lemon and Lavon here. *'Madison Fischer ' Lemon's realtor and long time friend *'MeatBall' Lemon had a secret relationship with meatball after she broke up with the dentist. *Peter Lemon had a date with a journalist named Peter, but their locales didn't match so they didn't work out. Peter comes back to BlueBell but Lemon realizes that he can't give her anything real or permanent because of his job and she permanently ends it. *Carter Covington A wealthy man that Lemon dated during the 3-4 episode break when Lemon was supposed to be helping her grandmother. She was dating Carter and Enrique at the same time. Lemon decided that she wasn't ready for either of them. *Enrique A latino chauffeur that Lemon dated during the 3-4 episode break when Lemon was supposed to be helping her grandmother. She was dating Carter and Enrique at the same time. Lemon decided that she wasn't ready for either of them. Notes/Trivia * Often called 'Lemonade" or "Lemon Meringue" by her father, Brick. (Parades & Pariahs) * When Lemon was fifteen years old, her father, Brick Breeland had the town sheriff bring her home in a squad car, flashing the nights and calling her name over the speaker horn. (The Undead & The Unsaid) * According to AnnaBeth's reminiscence of their sophomore year of high school, Lemon apparently somehow nearly burned down the high school's football stadium. (Homecoming & Coming Home). * In the episode ( Destiny & Denial ) Lemon confesses to her father that she cheated on George, but it is never made clear if she told Brick who it was, considering the relationship Brick and Lavon still have its assumed Brick is unaware it was Lavon. * In school, Lemon once pulled a prank that involved a cow in her teacher, Mrs. Gleason's office, and her only explanation was that Mrs. Gleason had been terribly unfair about letting her retake the vocabulary test. (Homecoming & Coming Home). * Alice Breeland's pet name for her was "my little angel". (Hairdos & Holidays) * Often calls Magnolia by the pet name 'Magpie'. (Hairdos & Holidays) * Has wanted to start a catering business with best friend Annabeth since they ran a Lemonade stand together as children. * Actually named after a flower (Friends in Low Places) * Has a small cross shaped tattoo behind her right ear. (As seen at the end of The Pirate & the Practice) Gallery Belles1.jpg|Lemon, rehearsing a dance with the Belles for the Founder's Day Parade. Brickbettylemon.jpg|Lemon with father, Brick Breeland and cousin, Betty Breeland, at the Founder's Day Parade. Lavonlemonturtlederby.jpg|Lemon co-hosting the 2011 Turtle Derby with Mayor Lavon Hayes. Memorymatrons.jpg|Lemon, with Memory Matrons members, constructing a candy diorama for the Jumping Frog Creek Bridge project. Magnolialemon1.jpg|Lemon with younger sister, Magnolia Breeland. Georgelemon1.jpg|Lemon with long-time sweetheart and fiance, George Tucker. Lemonalicenecklace.jpg|Lemon's necklace, a gift from her mother, Alice Breeland. LavonLemon1.jpg|Lemon, with past flame, Lavon Hayes. Younglemonalice1.jpg|Lemon and her mother, Alice Breeland, before the Miss Cinnamon Cider Pageant. Alicebreelandphoto.jpg|A young Lemon photographed with her mother, Alice Breeland, at the Founder's Day Parade. younglemonalice2.jpg|A young Lemon, congratulated on winning the Miss Cinnamon Cider Pageant by her mother, Alice Breeland. younglemonalicephoto.jpg|A photo of Lemon with her mother, Alice Breeland after winning the Miss Cinnamon Cider Pageant. lemonpromo.jpg lemonpromo1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bluebell Resident Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Breeland Family Category:Belles